when you are missing someone
by princessesandswordsmen79
Summary: Zelda has just meet the love of her life but then he has to leave


**hello there I am new here as you may see and I really really need positive critics and not negative! so lets get started**

a early morning a very beautiful and young princess woke up her name was Zelda she had woken up knowing that today was finally the day that she had to leave her beautiful land Hyrule and leave to the torment held this year in the smash mansion. Impa who was helping her pack was really sad that she would have to let go of her princess. Zelda being so comforting told her Impa don't be sad you know time flies I'll be back in no time. You are right Zelda oh Zelda it is time for you to go now you have fun and take care. I will I promise Impa.

Mean while far away in another Kingdom ... Marth get up it's time for you to get packing .. ugh I don't want to get up yet 5 more minutes Marth complained No you already slept enough If you sleep more you will be late. Elice please just 5 more minutes Marth begged. ugh oh okay fine but I won't be packing your bags understood she responded. *5 minutes later* MARTH! you said you would be up 5 minutes later! ugh why do we have to get there so early? "we"? I hope you mean you. Marth got up changed and packed.

I wonder where link could be? Zelda questioned I guess I'll just forget about him and go check out my bedroom or maybe this mansion I can't believe I'll be actually studying here and fighting it is such a pretty place. I'll go get my bedroom key and then check out this mansion. Zelda walked to the bedroom list an saw her name and her room number it said Zelda Hyrule and Peach Toadstool room #301 she grabbed her key and left to her room it was petty big it had to separated beds one bed had white color sheets and the other had pink color sheets she left her bags on top of the white color sheet bed and left soon she found herself in front of a fountain in the middle of a beautiful garden she sat down when all of the sudden a young man with blue hair and blue eyes appeared hi there he said oh hello there she responded my name is Marth Lowell and yours M-My name is Zelda Hyrule nice to meet you is there any thing I can help you in? yes there is do you find yourself to have at least bumped into a young man named Ike ? Ike ..Ike ..no I have not meet a certain Ike around here. well have you seen a young man a bit taller than me blue hair red head band and ark blue eyes? um yes is he the Ike you are looking for? yes apparently he is he chuckled do you mind telling me in which way he was heading? well he was heading towards the kitchen... thanks for all your help he sweetly smiled at her. but soon his smiled stop and he opened his mouth and said wait you said your name was Zelda right? yes my name is Zelda why may I ask? wait so you are the famous Princess Zelda?! y-yes but why famous? The land Hyrule has been on all my peoples mouth lately that is why. your people? she asked yes my people see I am the prince of Altea he smiled. oh well I better get going. okay well see you again later Marth.

well I think I should get going to meet my room mate. as soon she got to her room she saw a young princess wearing a pink dress. the pink princess turned around and gave Zelda a warm smile hi there you must be princess Zelda she said while giving her a warm smile. Yes I am princess Zelda and you must be peach right? yup that is me peach giggled nice to meet you peach Zelda smiled back soon they both found themselves putting all there clothes in the closet when Zelda was done she saw peach still putting her clothes away Zelda's eyes widen to see how many luggage she still had left 4 full of them with only her clothes well I should've expected that from a girl like peach Zelda thought to her self. do you want me to help you? Zelda asked um please peach said looking desperate you know if you needed help you could of just told me Zelda stated.

meanwhile over to marth's place IKE! come on we have to start unpacking Marth at least let me finish my chicken Ike responded ok fine ill start heading to our room Marth said right when he was about to open the door he saw Roy coming by


End file.
